


Smiling All The Way

by Itio



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Colors, Cute, Music, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itio/pseuds/Itio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luciano unwinds after a long day with music and colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling All The Way

Small bursts and waves of color moved through his vision, eyes closed, body relaxed. Each note that hit his eardrums gave another colorful display of yellows, blues, greens, and whites. He hummed along softly, matching perfect pitch to each sound, each color the perfect match in hue, saturation, vibrancy, and opacity. This was exactly what he needed after his long day and that honest smile crept back into his lax features.

Appointment after appointment all day long. He was tense before he sat at his desk and put on his headphones to enjoy the fullness of the music he was listening to. Slow, relaxing, but not solemn or down casting. If anything, the gentle runs in the higher voices was reassuring as it lead to very predictable Perfect Authentic Cadences. Nothing was left incomplete or trying to push him over some edge into something that was unknown to him.

Beethoven, Bach, Brahms. He adored their sonatas and requiems on days with such heavy stimulation. He noticed that not a single piece gave bursts of vibrant red or the blinding black that he often saw during his work as patients lost hope or fought back.

Waves of green and gold washed over his vision as the piece reached a cadence at the end of the movement. There was a small pause before sparks of blue and vibrant yellow appeared with small waves of white in the background as the percussion rolled on with the remainder of the orchestra through his mind.

He breathed out slowly, hand moving gently as if conducting the gentle six-eight meter. His foot tapped in a lazy beat, matching the lax meter and moderate tempo of the piece. This was his little patch of paradise, his colorful, predictable, loving environment. He felt warm and comfortably taken by the music as he let his mind drift completely, intertwining with the rising notes of the high voices and the constant tone of the lower voices keeping a steady rhythm. He let the music take him and bring him back to where he belonged, smiling all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Luciano Silva is a creation of Zenami.


End file.
